A Wanderer in Nevada
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: Are you one of those people who think that the Lone Wonder and the Courier are the same person? Are you someone who wishes New Vegas's dialogue options were more open and let you be a smart ass like Mikeburnfire? To be honest Zack's the Smart ass but that's not the point. Are there things you always wanted to say to NPCs even when you're mellow? Then this is for you!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a bed without knowing how I got there. I feel a pain in my head similar to when I had a piece of it cut out in Point look out. I hear a old man say as I sit up. "Easy there you have been out cold a couple of days... I'm Doc Mitchel Welcome to Good springs." I turn to look at him, sitting up right on the side of the bed. "Now I have been digging around there in your noggin getting the bits of led out. I think I do a good job but you tell me if I did everything right. He hands me a mirror similar to what used in vaults.

I see my blue eyes, brown hair, beard that's starting to grow back, and my recently tan skin. "Yep." I tell him. "How about you tell me you're name can you remember you're name?" I don't remember my last name but my first name and the memories of what went down in DC are still there. So the brain damage must be minor. "My name is Aaron." "Not what I've picked for ya but if that's your name that's your name. Now let's get see if you can walk over to the vigor tester machine over there..." I do that but go back to trying to think about what happened. I kinda just go through the motions. The Doc is a nice guy and all but the sooner I get out of here the better. The Doc finds it funny that it's not the first time someone has fucked with my brain.

As walks me out I see a wasteland medic outfit and put it on. "I went looking through your stuff to try to find a next of kin and all I found was this note relating to a platinum chip and some contract. Also here is your pip-boy. It got damage when you were brought here most likely so I used parts from my old pip-boy to fix it." "Thanks Doc for saving what you can. Can I barrow some caps? I will pay you back double later." "Sure." Doc Mitchel gives me 300 caps. "If you need help getting back on your feet head to the Prospector Saloon. Sunny Smiles will help you out."

I put my Pip-boy and it's glove on and I go out. The brightness of the outside, similar to when I first came out of the vault but not the same, hit me when I stepped out the door. The heat of Nevada was definitely different than DC even in the areas that looked like desert. I continue on to the saloon.

When opening the door to the saloon a dog barks at me and I hear a girl say. "Shyanne stay. Don't worry she won't bite unless you give her a reason." "I understand I had a dog until I was jumped. So the Doc said you can give me a short refresher?" "I guess so come with me." I fallow her around the bar to the back door and it doesn't take long before I see a Ghoul that's over 6 feet tall that has a combat shotgun with a familiar dog.

"Wait Charon, Dogmeat you guys are alive?!" I asked both shocked and happy as I go to hug Dogmeat. "Yes Sir, after you went missing this was the closest town so we waited for you here." Charon said. "Yeah and drove Trudy nuts. He just stood in that spot waiting for his 'employer' and only moved to feed and give your dog water." Sunny tells me. "Well Charon is loyal like that due to something that happened to him in his past, but I treat him as a friend and do my best to be the best alternative to his previous employer." I say. "I don't even want to know." She replies.

So we head outside and Sunny gives me a vermin rifle. "See this I want you to try shooting those bottles." She tells me. I shoot one. "Now look down the sights." I shoot another. "Now get down to increase your accuracy." So I do it. Stuff I already know but I humor her in order to get the free gun. "Great shot but I rekon you didn't come here to shoot bottles." Sunny states. "I think I got what I need to know but work is work." I tell her. "Ok fallow me." I fallow her and her dog to some well. The five of us take out the geckos there. Then we move to the next. I save a settler and Sunny seems happy with that. I take my pay and the skins and go back to town to buy more ammo and sell the random shit I picked up. It helps that Charon still had some of my gear that wasn't stolen. The rest that I still have is stashed in a few spots in the Mohave and DC just in case I ever had to go to war again. Because shit is heavy and you can't cary every thing and you can't always be seen in power armor.

Walking into the shop my first thoughts are how it looks like how you would think a pre-war gift shop would look like. "You're Chet right?" "Yes and you must be the one Doc Mitchel was patching up and that Ghoul and Dog are with you." "Yes they are can we do business or are we going to sit here and make observations all day?" "Ok I understand your a busy man what are you looking to buy or sell?" "I have these Geko skins I want to sell and some shity armor. I would like to buy some 5.56mm rounds and are there mods for my vermin rifle?" "Yes there are three mods for your rifle, a night scope, a silencer and a extended mag. I also happen to have them all in stock along with basic 5.56 rounds." "Done." I leave and equip my gun with the modifications. Now to the bar to get a beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after stepping into the saloon I hear a argument between who must be Trudy and some guy in a prison outfit. I wait until their finished then I ask Trudy what was going on. "Hey what where you two arguing about?" "Looks like our town got its self involved in something we don't want anything to do with." "Give me a beer and I'll take care of it." "Sure here you go. Now go see Ringo up in the old Gas Station. He's the one who needs help."

As I walk up there I start drinking. "Maybe this guy can pay me, at least later." I go inside and he is already aiming a gun at me. Before he can say anything I tell him. "Hey if you want any help you better put that gun away." "Sorry it's just you never know who is going to come through that door." "I suspect you can't pay me now but tell me what you need done anyway?" "The Powder Gangers are after me because I survived a caravan that they jumped." "And.." "Maybe you can round up some people to help. Start with Sunny Smiles she's friendlier then most."

So I go back to Sunny. "Hey Sunny Ringo would like some help with the Powder Gangers. You in?" "I have been waiting for him to ask for help but the three of us and our dogs will not be enough." "How many do we need? I may be rusty but I am a war hero in the Capital Wasteland." "It's better to have numbers." "Fine I'll see who I can round up."

I start with Trudy. "So you're looking to Take on the Powder Gangers?" She says. "Look it's the best way to keep them from raiding your town. If they know you will fight back they will not want to come back." "Good point I will get everyone ready."

As I turn to head out I see Easy Pete eating so I go to him next. "The town is about to be attacked and we could use your dynamite." "No to dangerous." "I killed Super Mutants the size of this town with Fatman launchers, I think I know what I am doing." "Really?" "Yes." "I guess you know what you're doing. Let me go and dig it up."

Chet is next. I heard he's a stingy bastard. Let's find out. "Could you give us supplies to fight the Powder Gangers?" I ask. "Why would I do that? That's like a thousand cap investment." "If you want me to be a regular customer and I buy in bulk, you will reconsider." "You made your point." He gives me some shity leather armor that I will probably sell back later."

Lastly was the Doc. "Hey Doc the town is about to be attacked and everyone could use some extra supplies. I'll pay you back later." "Things just never change. Here. Don't worry about paying me back for this." "I will always."

After that's all over I go back to Ringo. "Hey everyone is on board one way or another." I tell him. "Good." He reply's. Sunny then comes in. "The Powder Gangers are here. Nine of them to be exact and here Easy Pete came through with the dynamite."

So we all waited for them to attack and when they did the entire town made quick work of the Powder Gangers. Ringo comes up to me and hands me some caps. "Here this is the rest of the Crimson Caravan money I had. I will give you the rest the next time I see you over there." "You better." I hear the next town up is Prim and I might get some info on where I can find The guy who shot me. Not my biggest priority, as I need to get to Freeside as the train station is where I stashed some of my good stuff along with some extra caps. Plus I need to make some caps on the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

On our way to Prim we are stopped by a NCR Soldier. I think to myself, what does this guy want? "Hold up there, Prim has been over ran by convicts" "I probably have ten times the experience you do and as you can see I am not alone so let me through and I will be careful." I say. He noods and I head to the bridge.

They put fuckn land mines on it. Are these guys so incompetent as soldiers that they need landmines less than a foot in front of them? Plus if you're going to use landmines put them as far away from your self as possible. God damm idiots. I disarm them so I don't blow up and then sneak into town with Charon and Dogmeat.

The few guys outside of the main building are easy pickings with my rifle. I just head shot them. After that I walk right into the building where once again people are aiming guns at me. "I know the deal you're going to ask me who I am and why I am here. My name is Aaron and I am a currier with the Mohave Express and I am trying to find a package I was supposed to deliver but was stolen from me." I show him the invoice. "I can't tell you but our deputy could but he was probably captured by those gangsters across the street." I quickly remember the guy's name is Johny Nash so I don't ask him for his name. "I'll get him back."

So I go across the street and once again there is a guy at the door aiming a gun at me. Of course this time I shoot him because he shoots at us. "Why the fuck do I always find someone waiting for me?" Before moving down the hall I check what looks to be a closet for stuff. Door is locked so I hack the computer to unlock it. I find some medical supplies and some other shit I can sell. Something in the corner also catches my eye. "Nice." It was a 1911 Springfield rifle, in great condition too. No ammo though, that's fine maybe I can buy some. "I am calling you Marcie."

Someone comes through the hall way as we head back down. I hit him with the butt of my gun before shooting him. I go across the hall to scavenge in the other room. I find some random stuff there too. As I contusion I noticed a few guys in a open room once of them has a flamer. I decide to take him out first then the rest come charging at us.

Dogmeat finds the Deputy in the Kitchen. Fitting really. "So you must be the Deputy." I say. "Yes I thought I was gone for." He tells me "I was told you knew something about a platinum chip." "Ah yes but as you can see I am kinda in a bind so my memory is kinda foggy." "Cut the shit tell me know or I might as well kill you and move on to the Mohave outpost." "Ok a group of guys talking about it complaining how they haven't been payed yet headed towards Novac. Now can you let me go?" I untie him. "Go."

I head back to the Old Man to buy some

.308 ammo for 'Marcie' before heading to the Mohave outpost as a pitstop.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking up to the Mohave outpost you can't help but to see the two giant waste of steel as we kill the rad scorpions in our way. My new rifle makes it easier to kill them due to it being a pre-nam era rifle. A bigger bullet for more distance and stopping power. Once at the outpost I gave it a good look before heading to the bar. "So this is the infamous Mohave outpost. I've seen worse." I say to myself. A NCR Soldier casually walks past me and says. "Patrolling the Mohave makes you wish for a Nuclear winter."

Once in the bar it doesn't take long to find the bartender since it's right next to the door. "Just spit balling here, but you have any beers from out east?" I ask. "We don't trade with the Legion." "I meant east of the Mississippi." "That's pretty specific. We might have some pre-war beer you can take a look. Why don't you buy some other stuff while you're at it?" "Like what? Guns, ammo, food. We even buy stuff here." I don't find anything but I do buy more ammo and sell some of the junk I picked up on the way.

I notice a girl in a cowboy hat drinking herself to death. "What's up with her?" I ask. "She's just upset that her caravan was torched." "Give me one of what she's having." I am handed a full thing of whiskey and I walk over to her. "I will trade you a whiskey for a conversation." It takes her a moment but then she takes it and starts to drink from it. "Ask away." She tells me. "Let's start with your name, mine's Aaron." "It's Rose of Sharon Cassidy. But everyone calls me Cass. Anything else?" "What has you upset? Besides what see said about your caravan being destroyed." "Jackson doesn't want the caravans leaving the outpost because 'it's not safe' but the only thing keeping me here is the title." "Why not just shut down?" "What?" "Get out of the business it's not like you have the caps to buy a new Brammon." "I don't know how it works where you're from but that's not how it works in the NCR." "Tell me what else does the NCR do that hinder trade?" "Well they put tariffs on all of the border crossings and they have such a hard time protecting their territory that we have to spend money on guards." "Back in the Capital wasteland rivet city provides all of the security for the caravans as the Brotherhood is too busy trying to push the Supper Mutants out of the ruins." "The Brotherhood actually helping people don't make me laugh." "What's so funny about that?" "The Brotherhood of Steel are nothing more then a bunch of isolationist technology hoarders who for all of their advanced technology and training still got their asses handed to them at Helilos." "What happened at this Helilos?" "All I know is at Helilos One the Brotherhood was there and then the NCR took it from them." "I'll check it out when I go that way."

I go look for this Jackson to see if he had any jobs. It was just to clear out some ants that I already took care of. He 'supplied' me anyway. I decided that it was better to just head straight to Novac instead of staying here. Sure I could sleep for free and without fear of being robbed but I just get this feeling that there is someone waiting for me a few miles past Novac.


	5. Chapter 5

Though more dangerous I take us off road and use a direct route to Novac. I rather deal with the giant bugs in the dust cloud then risk getting my head shot off in that canyon. In the dust you can hardly make out a pre war race track and a truck that some how got really far off the road. When we got closer to Novac we get back onto the road. A Legion raiding party attacks a caravan but I pay no mind to it. As long as they leave us alone I could care less about their war. Both the NCR and Legion seem to be unstable. It's just the NCR looks to be the better option for when it comes crashing down. Though a third party that's, not Enclave, but desires to awaken America from its slumber would be nice.

Once in Novac I head to the office. "I would like to rent a room and maybe do some work." "I have one room available, ten caps a night and I have no work but I think Manny Vargas the sniper currently on duty might have something for you." "Thanks and here's the caps."

I head to see Manny in the T-rex. "You're Manny right?" "Yeah man what can I do ya for?" "I was told you might have some work for me." "That's right, there's this Repcon facility that's been taken over by Ghouls and they need to go." "No problem also I am looking for a guy with a platinum chip do you know him?" "Yeah I know him. How about when you come back I'll tell you as part of your payment." "Sure."

So we head there and on the way I loot the corpses of the dead Ghouls. Energy cells are valuable and any caps I find help. Some people might wonder why I don't just use a plasma rifle and there are two reasons, one unlike in DC they shoot like shit and two I like Marcie just fine. But the vermin rifle is still good when I need to snipe. Because I rather not used any stimpacks if I don't have to.

When in the building I am yelled at over the intercom. "Hey you go to the stairs on the far side of the building and hurry." I roll my eyes and head that way after I loot the feral and a safe and a few other things of value. I even find some Nuka Cola and Sasparila. Once I am done looting I head to the upstairs door and hit the intercom. "Hey I'm here open up." I say. The door unlocks and I go in.

"Boy are you ugly. Jason is upstairs go and talk to him." This scientist looking dude says to me. Yeah you too baldy." I respond before heading up stairs. I go straight to the Ghoul who is glowing and is in a suit instead of the sun bleached Brotherhood robes. "You have a problem that's keeping you here, I solve problems, so tell me what's your problem?" I say to him just wanting to get this over with. "We have some demons in the basement. Could you please get rid of them." "Sure."

They think supper Mutants are demons for some ungodly reason. So I get ready to clear them out. While doing so I find a Ghoul that's hiding out in this room. "Hey pal I just killed the uglies." I say to him and as he runs past me he says. "Thanks."

After telling Jason that it's cleaned out we head to the room outside of the launch pad. "What else do you need Jason?" I ask. "I need you to help Chris with the finishing touches." He tells me. "Sure." When I see Chris I go and talk to him. "So you do realize that your not a Ghoul right?" "Stop making fun of me." "Dude even Charon can tell you that you're not." "If that's true explain why my hair started to fall out when I worked with my vaults reactor." "You thought you were turning into a Ghoul just because you were going bald from radiation poisoning. Do you know how dumb that sounds?" After some wining I manage to convince him that he's human and after talking him out of sabotaging the rockets we finish them.


	6. Chapter 6

I return to Novac and go right to sleep. Before doing that though I do stop by Manny's room to find out where Beny and the Khans he was working with went. Boulder city. That place is a dump but what isn't these days? The next day we head out. The pain of the heat is starting to get to me. Makes me want to drink a beer to numb it but I know that will just dehydrate me so I just drink water.

I stop by this bridge that has a little rest stop for lunch. Before sitting down to order my food I notice a girl in what looks to be a scavenger outfit looking at me with interest. Strangely she is also armed with a power fist.

"What do you want?" I ask. "Nothing really, you just seem different than those who normally come through here. Where are you from?" "A hole in the ground over in the Capital Wasteland." "My name's Veronica and I live in a hole in the ground too with my family." "Name's Aaron and how big is this family?" "It's pretty big. Hey would you mind if I tag along, see the wastes with ya?" "Sure." "Great also, I had a run in with this group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Steel what to you..." "Cut the shit sister I know you're a scribe." "How can you tell?" "Only two types of people use power fists, members of the Brotherhood and idiots. And you don't strike me as a idiot." "Fine you got me but how did you know I was a scribe?" "I been a member long enough to know." "Wait you're Brotherhood? What Chapter?" "East Coast, based out of DC." "I didn't know we had a Chapter out there." "I think they were disavowed before I joined up. Bending the Codex to suit the situation in DC." "Like what?" "Conscripting like minded wastelanders and treating protecting the people as important as finding technology. Of course there is a massive super mutant problem over there and the only way to make it safe to look for new technology is to try to clear out the DC ruins of them." "I wish our elder would do stuff like that." "Elder Lyons was a great man. I will continue to talk about that after I get something to eat and we get going." "Got it."

After eating and stocking up on more water we head out to Boulder City. "Lyons does sound familiar. Tell me what happened to him?" Veronica asks. "He died of old age and his daughter the only person people really had in mind as a good successor died in combat not long after. So we had a series of ineffective Elders, some only lasting a week before stepping down. I was planning on leaving to look for something new to do, part of the reason I am here. But when Sarah died I decided to stay to be that pillar of stability until our chapter got its shit together." "What happened next?" "Then at the age of 16 we choose Arthur Maxson. Now some might say throwing leadership onto a teenager is not the wisest thing to do but he had already proven himself to be a decent leader and he was the last living Maxson. I stayed abit longer to help him stabilize things, he even wanted to make me his Sentinel. But I had to leave and look for new adventure. I am known as the Lone wander for a reason. Plus I needed to get as far away from where my dad was killed as possible until I got my shit together." "What happened to him?" "He died keeping the Enclave from taking control over this water purifier that removes radiation from the water." "I know how it feels to lose a loved one one way or another. Your father though was a hero." "Yeah he was in his own way."

It wasn't long until we got to Boulder City. Walking past a guy standing at a giant stone slab. NCR blemish on American Soil I think to myself. We find what looks to be a bericade and a NCR officer standing outside. "What's the situation?" Ask. "We are dealing with some Great Khans right now." "Let me negotiate with them. I think they have something of mine." "Fine just don't get shot." We go in and head to what looks to be a prewar store front.

"Hey you're that courier Benny wasted." Their leader says. "I am back from the grave and I want my shit back." "Here's what's left but Benny ran off with the chip." "You know where I can find him?" "Yeah on the strip." "I can get you out of here but you need to let the hostages go." "How can I be sure the NCR will keep their end of the deal?" "I will make them. Even though I prefer them over the Legion I will not hesitate to shoot them if it comes to it." "Fine."

We head back out to talk to the officer. "Thanks for getting my guys out but I have orders to take them out." "If you have any honor you will let them go." "Your right."

After the Khans escape we leave. "So where to next?" Veronica asks as she pets Dogmeat. "Freeside, I need to check on some stuff before heading to the strip." "Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

While walking to their destination Aaron and Veronica do some bullshiting. "So why did you name your rifle?" Veronica asks. "Because I have been looking for one of these for awhile and sometimes people name their guns." "What makes it so special?" "It combines American ingenuity with German engineering." "What's a German?" "A pre war people in Europe." "How do you know about this stuff?" "Even though I gained my dad's intelligence, I always preferred history over science. Doesn't mean I can't hack any computer, I just spent more time studying the past." "Yeah the archives in the bunker are limited and the fact training is very important when growing up in the Brotherhood along with every one rather me being out here getting supplies. I don't have a lot of time for that." "I feel ya. When we get my stuff from free side we could take some of the extra Aqua Pura back to the bunker." "Aqua Pura?" "That's just what we called the purified water." "Well it's something."

As we got closer Veronica asked me what I am getting. "Some extra medical supplies, caps, to make sure no one tried to take my Power Armor." "What model is it?" "T-60." "You found a set of T-60 power armor?" "Actually before I left we found a entire military base full of them enough to equip a small army. I got first dibs because of what I have done." "Ah well don't let anyone take that from you." "You can barrow it if you want." "Nah I am good."

I decide to try to learn a bit about her. "So are there any personal goals that I could help you with?" "Well I want a dress." "What kind?" "You know one of those fancy ones." "You want anything else?" "Hey you try getting a date in scribes robes. Might as well be wearing sweatpants." "Honestly you would look way more attractive in scribe robes then what you're currently wearing." "Really you think so?" She blushes. "I mean I will still get you that dress but you don't always have to dress fancy to get a guy." "Um... yeah I guess." "I guess? Your gay aren't you? Figures." She blushes more. "Yes I did fall in love with this one girl but if I found the right guy then I would have to be with him despite sexual preference." "What happened to her? Your girl friend I mean." "She left. Had some disagreements with her parents. Everyone assumes because of how few of us there are, we are obligated to procreate."

"Sorry that it didn't work out." I continue the conversation. "It's ok. I guess she didn't love me as much as I loved her." "What else about you should I know?" "I am really good at punching things, kinda a gift really." "I will keep that in mind." "What happened at Helilos?" "Oh that. Basically we got our asses handed to us by the NCR because they had superior numbers and our elder at the time didn't want to leave." "What was his name?" "Father Elijah, he's actually the reason I am out here. Kinda raised me to after my parents died." "Anything special about him?" "Yeah, he could look at a pice of technology and figure out how it worked and how it fit with other technology." "You learn anything from him?" "Yeah what not to become. He became obsessed with not just pushing the limits of technology but also developing new technology." "And he got so distracted with what he was doing it lead to people dying." "Sadly yes." "Welp we are surrounded by death and disappointment. Maybe we were meant to find each other." "Maybe. Why don't we get something to eat. I'm hungry. There is a Dive bar in Freeside I like to go to. But I think we should go to the Atomic Wrangler after this conversation." "Yeah good Idea."


	8. Chapter 8

When we finally reached Freeside, we went through the main gate over by Mick and Ralphs. A thug came at us and Charon shot him in the face. I swear that Ghoul still amazes be with the fact he uses his shotgun like a sniper rifle. We head straight to the Atomic Wrangler and sit at the bar. Once we got our food we started to eat. "So anything you two need done?" I ask. The brother is the one to respond. "Yeah we could use someone to help fix up our stills." "300 caps and I will get it done." "150." he responds. "How about 200?" "Deal."

Once we finish eating we head to the train station as the door to that side of town was closer. "You walked through here?" Veronica asks. "Actually I road a train." I respond. "I am amazed it still works and the tunnels are not collapsed" "Same."

We go through my stuff. I grab more ammo, a bag full of Aqua Pura, my spear cap stash. Veronica going through some of my clothes looking for something nice I guess finds the slave outfit I wore in the Pit. "What's this she asks?" "Something I wore when I pretended to be a slave to sneak into the Pit, a industrialized city state in what was once Pittsburgh. I kept it just in case I needed to embarrass someone buy having them wake up in that. But mostly if I find a unique outfit I tend to keep it sometimes out of laziness." I tell her as I make sure my power armor was not tampered with. "Interesting." She puts it in her inventory and I pretend not to notice. She also finds the outcast scribe robes and puts it on. I don't know why but if she wants to do that then so be it. It doesn't take long though for her to find my old armored vault suit.

"What's this?" She asks knowing full well what it was." "It's my old armored vault suit. Something I got not long after leaving the vault." "Why don't you wear it? It has more protection them that." "I mean for you I will but I kinda lost interest in it. Plus I prefer this outfit." I go and change clothes. It's been years since I've worn this. I replaced the belt with the regular vault suit belt awhile back as the leather one wore out. I noticed that Veronica had her hair in a small ponytail with out her hood. Looks kinda cute I thought. "Ok let's get going." I tell her.

We head over to the Old Mormon fort. I go talk to this chick with spiked hair about the Atomic Wrangler's needs. "So the Atomic Wrangler is looking for someone who can help fix up their equipment. I was wondering if you'd be interested." "That place is a den of sin and addiction. Why would we want to help them?" "Look it's not like they want to get their customers addicted. It's actually bad for business it that happens. Plus all they need is someone to work on them and pay for the parts. Not to mention you can use the extra booze as disinfectant." "You are right we wouldn't be doing anything more then fixing it up. Plus we can help more people with a relatable source of disinfectant." She says. "I will go and tell them you're going to do it."

We head back to the Atomic Wrangler I collect my caps and see if they have any other work. Apparently they could use some specific 'escorts' and some caps need to be collected. Veronica and I take both jobs and get them done quickly. After that we rent a room for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The Next day they head out to do some work for the Crimson Caravan for the caps. The easy thing yo do is get Henry to quit. That guy was five feet away basically. The next two things on the list where delivering a invoice to a Dr at Camp McCaran and going back to the Mohave outpost to get Cass to sign over her title.

"So Veronica where do you want to go first? The outpost or McCaran?" I ask. "McCaran's closer." "Got it. Want to play a game?" "What type of game?" "How about 20 questions?" "Never heard of it but I can see how it's played just by the name." "One person thinks of something and the other has 20 chances to guess what it is." "Ok what am I thinking?" "Is it a plant, animal or mineral?" "Animal." I think for a moment. "Does it walk on two legs?" "No, it doesn't walk on two legs." "Is it furry?" "Yes." "Is it Dog Meat?" "Yes. Your turn."

I think of something before telling her. "Ok ask away." "Is it a plant, animal or mineral?" "It's a plant." "Is it brown?" "No." "Is it alive?" "Yes." "Is it in DC?" "No." "Is it in the Mohave?" "Yes." "Is it a cactus?" "Yes.

We reach McCaran and go straight to that doctor. "Ah you must be here for the vault." He says. "No we just have a invoice from the Crimson Caravan. But if you need help with that might as well tell us what you need but it's going to cost ya." "Imagine a world where the wasteland is replaced with a lush green environment." "Save the sales pitch, you want a GECK. Yes they exist and yes they work. But the only one that's been found that I know of is in DC and is being used in a water purifier." "Then I will mark the location on your map."

As we leave Veronica asks me about why I am helping the NCR. "I'm not. I plan on giving what ever we find to you guys and stiffing the NCR." I tell her. "Ah." "Do you really think I am going to help out a corrupt government that's going to stand in the way of being back the United States other then pushing back a group that would turn everyone into tribals?" "I understand. What do you want to do to past the time on the way to the outpost?" "Know any good cadences?" "What's a cadence."

"A cadence is basically a song that you march to." I tell her. "I'm a scribe so not really." "Not surprised. Especially since my character is a bit more militant then the rest." "Well why don't you teach me one."

"Some Say Freedom is Free

Well I tend to Disagree

Some say freedom is won

Through the Barrel of a Gun

My Daddy Fought in Vietnam

Went to War with the Viet Cong

My Grand dad fought in World War two

And Gave is Life for Me and You

So tell me Why, why O Why.

Do I keep Fighting On

So tell me why why o why

Do we Keep Marching On

It was a Dark and Dismal Day

Two Planes Crashed into the World Trade

Was a Dark and Dismal Day

Two places crashed into the world trade

Tell me why, why o why

Did those people have to die

Tell me why, why o why

Did those families have to cry?

Was just after dawn

A plane flew into the pentagon

Was just after dawn

A plane flew into the pentagon

Tell me why, why o why

Did those soldiers have to die

Tell me why why o why

Do these tears fill my eyes.

Some say freedom is free

Well I tend to disagree

Some say freedom is won

Through the barrel of a gun

So I keep fighting on."

"Interesting how did you guys come up with that?" Veronica asked. "We were going through a bunch of pre war stuff and found something called 'Paladin'. So we started using it to drill new recruits." "Makes sense." "It's getting late you want to make camp somewhere?" "Sure."

Once we found a decent spot far enough away from the Fiends we set up camp for the night. Veronica and I laid next to each other and looked at the sky. Dog meat laid between us and Charon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Veronica asks. "Yep." I say in agreement. "If only it could always be this calm." I tell her. "Yeah, it just makes you think about what could have been and what could be." "I mean anything is possible. You just have to work for it." "Lets try to make the world a better place." "Agreed."


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up with Veronica curled up against me. Dogmeat was awake and Charon was patrolling. I get up to make us breakfast. It doesn't take long for her to wake up to. "Morning." I say to her. "I am making us some breakfast don't ask what it is." "Ok." She replies. After eating we continue traveling to the outpost. Once there we head to the bar and find Cass still drinking herself to a early grave.

"You come around like a bad habit and who's the friend?" Cass asks. "Her name is Veronica and she's a close friend of mine. Also I am here because the Crimson caravan is paying me to get you to sign this." I say to her. "Let me see it then." She takes the contract and looks at it. "Mclaffrey huh? I see the zeros. I don't care how much I am not selling it." "Do you really want to be stuck here drinking your self to death like a hobo?" "I mean you do have a point but I be basically selling my name would you do that? D.." "I don't remember my last name so I would just give someone a made up last name."

Cass looks at me for a second then laughs. "If only I could do that." "What you could do is sign it just to get out of here and then tear it up." "I cannot believe you're suggesting that." "I find it sketchy that they want to buy something that's non existent." "I was thinking about hiring you to come with me to pay my respects to my caravan." "So you're going to sign it?" "Yeah give it here." After signing it she gets up, finishes her drink and heads out the door. We fallow her.

"So quite the group you got here, you a courier, a dog, a 6 foot tall Ghoul body guard, and what ever Veronica is." Cass comments. Veronica would be angry if Cass was supposed to know Veronica was a Scribe. "Yep welcome to the party. The more guns the higher chance of survival and the less likely we will be attacked." "But your girl uses a power fist." "Veronica likes to hit things." "Ah."

"So Cass how far away is this caravan of yours?" Veronica asks. "It's right here on the map." She takes a look and sees its all the way near Vegas. "Thats going to take us some time." "Yeah, you got any whisky?" "It's not something we normally carry."

The trek becomes slower as they have to look for bottles of whiskey for Cass on the way. "Cass if this is going to be a regular thing then maybe you're going to need to either cut back or at least ration your whiskey." I tell her. She only responds with a annoyed face.


	11. Chapter 11

We arrive at the site we found several ash piles. I have a few ideas of who could have done it but I want to see if Cass could figure it out.

"This is Brotherhood level Murder, but they don't do that sort of thing." Cass says. "It's probably Enclave." I tell her. "Enclave?" "Yeah who else?" "Maybe the Van Graffs. The Enclave haven't been seen sense the creation of the NCR." "I guess we could investigate other areas for evidence of Van Graff involvement but I am from the Capital Wasteland and they were a problem out there." "You don't know who who the Van Graffs are do you?" "Who are they?" "A family of Energy Weapons dealers from New Reno." "Interesting well let's move to the next site."

We head north forced through Fend territory. Though because at this point we are starting to build small army we have no problems going around the edge. "You seem pretty casual about all this." Cass comments. "When you cleared out a vault full of Super Mutants with only a Dog and a Ghoul with a Combat Shotgun to help. You find things like this to be simple. I did meet a friend in that vault through." I told them. "Who?" Veronica asked "His name was Fawkes. The only Super Mutant not to want to kill me. I hope I get to see him again."

At the site of the northern caravan wreckage, it was a much similar site. "Look a map of caravan attacks but right here is one thats marked that hasn't happened yet." Cass tells us. "Lets go then." The trek was no shorter then before but at least this time we can stick near Vegas near the end. Save ammo, because for some reason no one I kill has .308 on them. Even though it's a common military ammo type.

At the third site there are corpses along with the ash piles. "Well that's new." I say. "Well there we have it, both the Crimson Caravan and the Van Graffs." Cass states. "What do you want to do about it?" "They have to die." "As long as it doesn't come back to bite us."


End file.
